


Code Red

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Dean picked the wrong day to eat the last piece of pie you'd claimed for yourself. Once Sam clues him in on the reason for your intense outburst, he's determined to make it up to you.





	Code Red

**Author's Note:**

> A few months ago, someone complained about a Tumblr blogger posting too much about the female menstrual cycle. In an effort to celebrate this complaint, the blogger took submissions for any and all "period" fics, and I just had to get in on the fun! This was written off the cuff on my phone, so it's unbeta'd - please forgive any mistakes. Enjoy!

“ _ GOD DAMN IT, DEAN!”  _ You slammed the refrigerator door so hard the pots and pans rattled. 

Both Dean and Sam looked up from their breakfasts. 

“Whoa, what'd I do?”

You glared at him, standing stiff as a board with your fists clenched.

“That was my fucking piece of pie, asshole!”

“Hey, take it easy Y/N. I'm going on a supply run later, I'll get more.”

“I don't want it later, I wanted now!” you shouted, knowing how childish you sounded but too irritated to care. “I mean, jesus christ, can you not even go three hours without shoving something in your mouth?”

He scowled, puffing air through his nose. “I don't know, can you go three hours without acting like a crazy bitch? What the hell's been your problem this week?”

The tears welled up in your eyes then.

“Fuck you, Dean.” You ran down the few stairs to the hallways and into your room, making sure to slam your door shut with the same vehemence you showed the refrigerator.

“Jesus, she's like crazy stuffed with psycho, topped with more crazy.”

Sam shot his brother an amused, indignant look. “Dude, you're such an idiot.”

“Oh now don't you start…”

“She's on her period, Dean. They've been hard on her lately so...maybe go easy on her.”

“How do you know all this?”

Sam shrugged, getting up from the table.“Maybe because I pay attention? Ask her what's wrong instead of calling her a crazy bitch?” He picked up his empty cereal bowl and coffee cup, placing them in the sink. “I'm going down to the archive rooms for a bit. Go talk to Y/N, throw an apology in there. And while you’re at it, maybe you should finally tell her that you -”

Dean shot him a death glare.

“Well,” Sam continued, “At least apologize.”  He left, leaving his brother to contemplate the last of his coffee.

Dean sighed, feeling like a complete jerk. He drained his mug and wandered into the library, trying to rehearse the right thing to say. He'd talk to her soon, just wanted to give her a little space to cool off. Baby's keys lay on the table in front of him, prompting him to scoop them up, throw a flannel over his t-shirt, and head out the door.

***

You were curled up under your blankets in the fetal position, wearing a thin tank top and your favorite, nearly threadbare pajama shorts, watching The Princess Bride on Netflix and hating your life in general.

Getting an IUD had seemed like a smart, practical decision - trying to remember to take your pill at the same time everyday didn't work so well with a hunter’s schedule. But now your periods had become something evil - they’d become heavier, you had never experienced cramps like this, and the mood swings were borderline psychotic.

You couldn't believe how shitty you'd gotten with Dean over a stupid piece of pie. It only added to your general feelings of crappiness, and now you were embarrassed. You’d had a crush on him for months - no, it was more than a crush at this point. You’d downright fallen for him but felt like you were out of his league, constantly comparing yourself to the pretty girls he picked up on the road and never feeling like you measured up. And now after this little outburst, you were sure he’d never want anything to do with you.

Right as Buttercup pushed Westley down the hill, there was a knock on your door.

Your eyes just about rolled to the back of your head. It was probably Sam, coming to dote on you. You loved the hell out of him but just weren't in the mood for his well-intended sweetness.

“What?” you snapped.

“Y/N, can I come in?” Dean asked, his voice muffled through the wood.

Great. He probably wanted to offer some half-ass apology because his brother told him to do it. Or he wanted to pick a fight and give you more shit - in which case, you decided, you'd royally kick his ass.

“Fine.”

He opened the door, holding a full, brown paper shopping bag.

“Princess Bride, huh? Classic.”

“What do you want, Dean?”

“Look, sorry about before. I uh...I got some stuff for you.”

He sat on the end of your bed and you righted yourself, leaning against the headboard. Dean began taking the items out of the bag, one by one, placing them in front of you.

“Okay, we got gummy bears. Potato chips. Dark chocolate - seventy percent cacao. ‘Comforting’ Vanilla Patchouli body wash. Bottle of Moscato. And…” he reached in the bag and pulled out a small, cardboard box. “Individual cherry pie. All yours, I promise.”

“Dean, I…” you squeaked, swallowing the lump in your throat and letting the tears fall.

“Shit, Y/N...I just wanted to...thought I'd…”

“No, no I'm not mad,” you sobbed. “This...it’s just so sweet of you and I...god I just feel like shit!”

Dean moved from his spot to climb next to you, wrapping his arm around you as you buried your face in his chest.

“It's okay, sweetheart,” he murmured, stroking your hair softly.

“No it's not! You have no idea! Fucking periods suck and cramps suck and I suck and..and…” you were gulping down air, feeling part hysterical and part bat-shit crazy. “I'm a mess! You've seen Alien, right?! That's what it feels like inside me! And I'm all over the place - I'm happy, I'm sad, I'm horny, I'm pissed, and my back hurts….”

You felt Dean's chest shake and vibrate with a chuckle. “So it's all H.R. Giger, Xenomorph-orific in there, huh? Hell, I'd be a mess too.”

You couldn't help but laugh. If there was one thing you could always count on Dean for, it was well-timed, well-needed humor.

Dean slid off the bed and began placing all your gifts on your dresser.

“What are you doing?”

“Lay down. You're getting a back rub.”

“You don't have to -”

“I know I don't have to, I want to. Come on. Flip over.”

You relented and rolled onto your stomach, the thought of Dean's strong hands kneading your sore muscles too delicious to pass up. Folding your arms in front of you, you let your forehead rest on the pillow. The bed sank as he straddled himself over your hips, rubbing his hands together.

You couldn't hold back the moan when you felt the pressure of his warm, heavy palms on your lower back. He worked every muscle, every knot, using just the right amount of force to make it pleasurably painful. All the aches and tension were beginning to melt away and you let yourself give in to it.

Eventually, his strokes became less therapeutic and more gentle, his calloused fingertips sliding under the hem of your tank top. You let out a sigh that sounded more lustful than you wanted it to, slightly rolling your hips. The thin fabric of your shorts grazed against the denim covering Dean's legs - and the thick bulge that had grown between them.

“So. You’re horny, huh?” he muttered, still touching every inch of your skin that he could.

Shit, you’d let that slip out when you were blubbering like a toddler.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“You know, Y/N...I may not have a clue about what you're going through, but I do know a secret cure for cramps.”

Your shirt was halfway up your torso now, inching upward as Dean's touch left goosebumps in its wake.

“And what's that?” you hummed, slowly rocking your hips beneath his weight and against the mattress.

Dean lowered himself, resting his lips right against your ear.

“Orgasms.”

His lips found your neck, leaving a trail of soft, tiny kisses that continued along your shoulders and upper back. You were beyond turned on, but…

“Dean, I don't know, I...I mean isn't that…”

He sat up and you rolled onto your back, darkened green eyes shining back at you.

“What?”

“Messy and gross?”

“Y/N, messy and gross is eighty five percent of our lives, and trust me, you ain’t a part of that. You're goddamn beautiful, no matter what.” He ran his hands up and down your thighs, his stare floating from between your legs your tired eyes. “If you don’t want to, just say so. We can eat crap food, drink cheap wine and keep watching the movie. Or I can just leave you alone.”

You caught sight of his hard length straining against his jeans, your tongue snaking out between your lips involuntarily. Suddenly all you wanted was his touch, his warmth, his mouth…

“You really don’t care?”

“Nope.” He bent forward, pressing his plush lips against yours for a swift, single kiss . “Earned my red wings a long time ago. But you have to promise me something,” he said, hooking his finger under your chin.

“All right…”

“Promise me that all you’ll do is lay here, be gorgeous, and just relax.”

“But, don’t you want to-”

“This is all about you. Don’t think, don’t worry, just...I wanna make you feel good. Think you can handle that?”

You nodded, and watched his lips spread into a smile. Then they were on yours again, his tongue slipping between your parted lips, his hard, covered cock pressing against your core. His weight on you was comforting, his taste and scent intoxicating...it was only seconds before you were squirming beneath him. Little whimpers pushed their way between your lips as his kiss deepened and your arousal skyrocketed.

He broke away to slip your tank top over your head, his mouth bypassing yours to land on your breast. He cupped the other in his hand, brushing his thumb over your already hard nipple while flitting his tongue around the other. Your lower body moved on its own, quickly filling with a deep ache that was infinitely more pleasant than the twisting pain of your cramps.

Dean’s mouth traveled lower, covering your stomach and waist with hot, open-mouthed kisses. He hooked his fingers around your shorts and you froze.

_ He wasn’t going to… _

You propped yourself up on your elbows and looked down at him. “Dean, are you -”

“Hey,” he grinned, pulling your shorts down and off your legs. “No talking either. Just enjoy it.”

You let your head fall back against your pillow and closed your eyes. It was going to be impossible to relax, just thinking about him being down there while you were bleeding...but he said he didn’t mind and he didn’t have any reason to lie…

Dean removed his flannel and tucked it under your ass as you drew your knees up. He traced his finger ever so lightly against the hood of your clit, drawing a needy groan from your throat.

“Open up for me, Y/N.”

You slowly spread your legs, revealing your most intimate parts to him, still a little wary and wondering why the hell he was doing this for you.

He started on your inner thigh, lazily kissing, licking, nipping his way just up to the junction of your hip before trailing his way back down again. He repeated his actions on your other leg with the same slow pace, the same tenderness. Every brush of his mouth against you sent you deeper into a haze of want, any self-consciousness melting away under his fingertips.

Dean teased you for what felt like hours - blissful, comforting hours that clouded your head with nothing but raw need. When he finally flicked his tongue against your clit, you nearly screamed. He kept it there while he gently pulled on the string that dangled between your legs. You weren’t sure what he did with your tampon and you didn’t even care - you just wanted him.

His tongue moved from your clit to your folds, finally dipping into your soaked entrance. Whether is was your blood or your slick or both, you’d never felt this wet in your life. You reached down and laced your fingers through his short hair, pushing yourself harder against his glorious mouth. He was giving you enough to work you up, but not send you over the edge just yet.

“Dean…” you whimpered, the need to come beginning to consume you. “Dean, please…”

The two thick fingers he slid inside of you pushed a guttural groan from your throat. He twisted and pumped them at a gentle pace, exploring the deepest parts of you.

“Such a tight, pretty pussy...so hot and wet for me, fuck, Y/N…”

When his fingers crooked and brushed against your g-spot, your entire body shuddered.

He pushed a third finger inside you, making you cry out. “Now I got’cha,” he smirked, peering up at you. “Gonna make you come now.”

Dean’s dipped his head back down, tongue and teeth fixed on your pulsing clit. His moans vibrated against you with every stroke, echoing every one of your clipped sighs as he sent you towards the edge. Your abdomen tightened with sweet pressure, the fantastic tension on the verge of snapping, your body writhing against him. Dean placed his free hand on your belly, urging you to keep still while you gathered the sheets in your fists.

Heat coursed through you, sweat sheening your body as your orgasm took hold.

“D-dean yes,...oh fuck, gonna fucking come…”

He growled against your folds, sucking your clit between his lips and you were done, coming hard around his fingers with a deafening wail. He fucked and licked you through it, drawing it out as long as he could until you gently pushed him away. You lay still for awhile, eyes closed, relishing in the aftershocks and warmth that radiated through your veins.

When you opened your eyes, Dean was kneeling on the bed, his face completely clean, looking down at you with a sweet smile.

“Feel better, sweetheart?”

“Mmm hmm,” you sighed, feeling sated and relieved. He was right - orgasms  _ were _ a great remedy for cramps.

“So,” he said, moving off the bed, “How about a nice, hot shower?”

You sat up, hugging your knees to your chest. “Where did all this come from, Dean?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you…” You didn’t know how to ask without sounding like a nervous teenage girl. Did he like you? Like really  _ like _ you?

“Because you’re awesome. And I can be a dick. And I figured since I already ate your pie I may as well go the full nine.”

You giggled, tossing a pillow at him. “You have such a way with words, Dean Winchester.”

He winked at you, walking to your door and taking your bathrobe off the hook, holding it open and inviting you to slip into it. You obliged him, sliding off the bed and into the soft cotton. He wrapped his arms around your waist, tucking his face into your neck.

“I can’t stand to see you hurting Y/N, no matter what’s causing it. And I hate seeing you sad because, well...your smile makes  _ me _ smile. And…” He turned you around, looking you in your eyes. “And I...I love you.”

Happiness warmed you all over again. “I love you too, Dean.” You caught his lips in a kiss, letting a tear roll down your cheek as you held each other close. “Now about that shower…”

“Yeah?”

You grabbed the body wash he’d bought for you, brushed past him, and headed for the door. “You’re coming with me, right?”

“As you wish.”

 

**_The End_ **

  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
